JUST SAY YES, PLEASE - KookV NamMin YoonMin FF
by Tae-V
Summary: "Last spring, I saw you by coincidence.. I hope there will be no more coincidences.. I want to hold your hand that used to only pass by.. I want to walk with you, whatever path we take - Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung" Cast: Taehyung, Jimin, Jungkook, Yoongi, Namjoon #KookV #NamMin #YoonMin
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Just Say Yes, Please**

 **Cast: Taehyung, Jimin, Jungkook, Yoongi, Namjoon #KookV #NamMin #YoonMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Two Shoot**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

" ** _Loco feat Punch – Say Yes (Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo Ost)_**

 ** _I'm in front of you  
I'm right here  
Tell me with your lips  
say yes say yes  
Without knowing  
I'm going to you  
I wanna tell you my heart with the blowing wind  
Love is true_**

 ** _Your eyes that only tickled me  
Now makes me smile as if I'm used to it  
You just need to walk over there  
My friends keep telling me  
As they try to push me_**

 ** _My heels are still heavy  
I just wanna take it off by the end of the night  
I wish you would hold out your hand  
So I can run to you barefoot_**

 ** _In my complicated days  
I'm trying to think, each hour  
Now I finally realized  
Everything is gone and only you remain_**

 ** _Last spring, I saw you by coincidence  
I hope there will be no more coincidences  
I want to hold your hand that used to only pass by  
I want to walk with you, whatever path we take_**

 ** _I'm in front of you  
I'm right here  
Tell me with your lips  
say yes say yes  
Without knowing  
I'm going to you  
I wanna tell you my heart with the blowing wind  
Love is true_**

 ** _I need u  
Baby, words I wanna tell you  
Words I couldn't say to you  
Baby baby baby boy love is true_**

 ** _I can go anywhere  
This isn't a lie (promise me)  
From now on, by my side  
Will be the most comfortable spot_**

 ** _Like the sound that comes out of shut lips  
I wish you would call out my name  
Even if I fall back and walk  
I wish you would only listen to my voice_**

 ** _I'm in front of you  
I'm right here  
Tell me with your lips  
say yes say yes  
Without knowing  
I'm going to you  
I wanna tell you my heart with the blowing wind  
Love is true_**

 ** _The one thing I want  
Is for you to stay by my side  
You smiling at me  
You listening to me  
That's enough for me too, you_**

 ** _I'm smiling at you  
My eyes are telling you  
Answer me like that too  
say yes say yes  
I like it cuz it's you  
I don't care if you make me cry  
Because you're my everything  
love is true_**

 ** _I need u  
Baby, words I wanna tell you  
Words I couldn't say to you  
Baby baby baby boy love is true_**"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JUNGKOOK POV**

27 Maret 2015.

Itulah pertemuan pertamaku dengan seorang pria berwajah manis bernama Kim Taehyung.

Saat itu musim semi. And spring is my favourite season!

Aku berjalan-jalan dengan dua sahabat baikku.

Namjoon hyeong dan Yoongi hyeong.

Kami berjalan-jalan melepaskan kepenatan kami dari tugas-tugas yang membebani kami.

Kami bertiga, atas ijin dari orang tua kami tentunya, berlibur ke Pulau Jeju dan menyaksikan Jeju Canola Flower Festival.

Tentu saja festival ini hanya ada di setiap musim semi, dan aku sangat menyukai betapa meriahnya bunga canola berwarna kuning itu bermekaran.

Aku, Namjoon hyeong, dan Yoongi hyeong, kami bertiga bersenang-senang selama tiga hari berlibur disana.

Kami bermain sepeda di sekitar wilayah dimana bunga canola kuning itu bermekaran.

Dan sorenya, aku berkeliling si sekitar taman yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga canola bermekaran.

Aku sangat menyukai fotografi, dan aku mengambil sangat banyak foto sore itu, sementara Yoongi hyeong yang juga menyukai fotografi mengajak Namjoon hyeong mengunjungi festival lainnya yaitu Jeju Cherry Blossom Festival.

Aku sudah sering melihat bunga sakura bermekaran dimana-mana, makanya aku lebih tertarik stay di festival bunga canola ini ketimbang ikut dengan kedua sahabatku itu.

Warna kuning bunga canola terlihat lebih cerah dan indah bagiku ketimbang warna pink bunga sakura.

Aku sedang sibuk mencari angle dan pemandangan yang bagus, ketika sosok itu tak sengaja tertangkap di kameraku.

Sesosok pria berwajah cantik, dengan hidungnya yang mancung dan bibir sexynya yang kemerahan, sedang tersenyum manis sambil menatap seekor kupu-kupu berwarna kuning hitam yang tengah menempel di sebuah bunga canola.

Dari pancaran matanya, aku dapat melihat betapa ia menyukai kupu-kupu dihadapannya itu.

Aku segera mengambil foto dirinya yang tengah menatap kupu-kupu itu secara diam-diam.

Namun, sialnya, kameraku berbunyi!

Dan pria itu langsung menoleh ke arahku! Menyadari aku tengah mengambil gambarnya.

"Uh... Mian... Aku suka kupu-kupu itu jadi kufoto... Dengan kameraku.." sahutku panik, takut ia marah dan membanting kamera berhargaku ini.

Namun, anehnya, ia justru tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya, menandakan ia tidak marah aku mengambil gambarnya diam-diam.

"Dahengiya..." gumamku sambil menarik nafas lega.

Pria itu pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, sambil tersenyum.

Membuatku memiringkan kepalaku karena kebingungan, ada apa dengannya?

Malamnya, aku bersama Yoongi hyeong dan Namjoon hyeong pergi ke sebuah wilayah camping, dan kami menyewa sebuah camping car beserta peralatan barbeque kami.

Malam itu kami memang berencana berkemah untuk semalam, karena pemandangan malam disana sangatlah indah.

Kami mulai menyalakan api dan melaksanakan acara barbeque party bertiga.

"Kau harusnya ikut kami tadi, festival bunga sakuranya indah, Jungkook a.." sahut Yoongi hyeong.

"Aku lebih suka kuning cerahnya bunga canola, hyeong.." sahutku.

Kami mulai membakar daging, dan juga sosis serta jagung dan beberapa sayuran.

Dan tiba-tiba, seorang pria mendatangi wilayah kemah kami sambil membawa sebuah mangkuk kecil kosong.

"Uh... Joesonghamnida... Uhm... Aku dan teman-temanku sedang kemping dan melakukan barbeque, namun margarin kami habis.. Bisakah aku minta sedikit dari sini?" sahut pria itu kepada Namjoon hyeong.

Aku, yang sedang sibuk mengipasi daging di alat bakar, menoleh dan terkejut melihat pria itu!

"Uh? Kau..." sahutku dengan terkejut.

"Uh?" Pria itu juga menatapku dengan terkejut.

"Uh? Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Namjoon hyeong.

Yoongi hyeong menatapku dengan bingung.

"Kau.. Pria yang tadi di kebun bunga canola, kan?" sahutku.

Pria itu tersenyum dan berkata, "Majjayo~ Kita bertemu lagi~"

"Uh?" Namjoon hyeong masih kebingungan.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti.." sahutku kepada Namjoon hyeong dan Yoongi hyeong.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya dan mengambil mangkuk kecil di tangannya itu. "Margarin?"

Ia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tunggu sebentar ya.." sahutku.

Aku berjalan ke dalam camping car dan meletakkan margarin dalam jumlah cukup banyak di mangkuk itu, lalu aku menyerahkan mangkuk itu ke tangan pria manis itu.

"Gumapta~" sahutnya sambil tersenyum, sangat manis.

"Ah~ Kenalkan, namaku Jeon Jungkook.." sahutku sambil mengajaknya berjabat tangan.

Ia menjabat tanganku sambil tersenyum. "Kim Taehyung imnida.."

"Taehyung? Nama yang bagus.." sahutku.

Dan tiba-tiba kedua pipinya memerah. Entah karena apa.

"Berapa usiamu?" tanyaku.

"Aku? Kelahiran 1995~ Kau?" sahutnya.

Ah! Ia dua tahun diatasku rupanya? Tapi ia terlihat seumuran denganku karena wajahnya yang manis itu.

"Ah~ Aku harus memanggilmu hyeong kalau begitu.. Aku kelahiran 1997.." sahutku.

"1997? Tapi tubuhmu sangat tinggi dan besar.. Kupikir kita seumuran.." sahutnya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Aku hanya tertawa, lalu ia berpamitan dan kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi di Pulau Jeju setelah itu.

Aku menjelaskan semua kepada Namjoon hyeong dan Yoongi hyeong tentang pertemuan kami, dan mereka berdua mengatakan Taehyung hyeong sangat manis.

"Aku akan merayunya jika bertemu suatu saat nanti.." sahut Namjoon hyeong.

"Langkahi dulu mayatku, Kim Namjoon.." sahut Yoongi hyeong.

Aku hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan mereka berdua, dan semua berlalu begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Setahun sudah berlalu sejak pertemuanku dengan pria yang sangat tampan itu di Pulau Jeju ketika aku dan sahabat-sahabatku berlibur kesana.

Dan anehnya, aku rasa aku jatuh cinta padanya sejak pandangan pertama!

Aku jadi sering memikirkannya setelah pertemuan kedua kami di tempat camping malam itu.

Ah! Bodohnya aku! Mengapa aku tidak menanyakan alamatnya atau nomor handphonenya? Atau ID Line nya? Huft~

"Yaishh, imma! Kau melamun lagi?" sahut Park Jimin, sahabat terbaikku, sambil memukul pelan kepalaku.

Aku dan Jimin sedang makan siang bersama di sebuah restoran burger kesukaanku.

Dan lagi-lagi aku merenung, memikirkan Jungkook, si tampan kelahiran 1997 itu.

"Kau memikirkan bocah 1997 itu lagi, Taetae?" sahut Jimin dengan wajah kesalnya.

Tentu saja Jimin kesal, karena aku jadi suka merenung memikirkan pria tampan itu. Dan tentu saja aku jadi sering mengabaikan semua ucapan Jimin yang tengah menceritakan sesuatu padaku.

"Sekali lagi kau merenung memikirkannya, aku tak mau bertemu denganmu lagi, araseo?" gerutu Jimin sambil memukuli bahuku.

"Yaishhh~ Aphayo, Chimchim a.." gerutuku.

"Besok kita akan pindah, huft~" gerutu Jimin, mengingat besok aku dan Jimin terpaksa pindah kampus karena kampus kami sebelumnya dianggap kedua orang tua kami kurang bagus.

"Kau sudah mempacking semua barang-barangmu kan?" sahutku.

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan malas. "Aku sudah betah di kosan kita sekarang, mengapa harus pindah lagi.. Huft~"

Jimin meniup poni blondenya dengan mulutnya, kebiasaannya jika moodnya sedang jelek.

"Ayo kita berdoa, semoga ada pria tampan di apartement baru kita~" sahutku, mencoba menyemangati Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JUNGKOOK POV**

"Jungkook a~ Kudengar kamar apartement di depan kita, yang sudah kosong hampir tiga bulan itu, akan segera diisi!" sahut Namjoon hyeong dengan penuh semangat sore itu.

Aku dan Namjoon hyeong tinggal bersama di sebuah kamar apartement, sedangkan Yoongi hyeong tinggal dengan neneknya di perumahan elit yang tak jauh dari apartement kami.

"Jinjja? Akhirnya, kita akan punya tetangga manusia, bukan hantu lagi.." sahutku.

Hantu?

Iya!

Kami sering mendengar suara-suara gaib dari kamar kosong di depan kamar kami itu jika kami kembali ke apartement kami setelah pukul dua belas malam!

Aku pernah mendengar suara anak kecil menangis, sementara Namjoon hyeong sering mendengar suara wanita tertawa menyeramkan.

Dengar-dengar, memang penunggu sebelumnya meninggal dengan menyeramkan.

Sang ibu sering menyiksa anaknya, dan tanpa sengaja membunuh anaknya.

Sang ayah yang tidak terima segera membunuh isitrinya yang telah membunuh anaknya itu.

Sang ayah akhirnya dimasukkan ke dalam penjara, sementara ruangan itu jadi agak angker dan tidak ada yang betah menempatinya. Dan sudah kosong selama tiga bulan belakangan ini.

"Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja menempati kamar itu, hyeong?" tanyaku.

Namjoon hyeong mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Molla~"

Tak lama kemudian, Yoongi hyeong datang dan bergabung dengan kami sambil membawa beberapa snack.

Kami mulai bertanding game hingga arut malam.

"Ah! Aku menginap saja disini! Aku takut pulang sendirian..." sahut Yoongi hyeong.

Aku dan Namjoon hyeong sudah terbiasa membiarkan Yoongi hyeong menginap karena kami tahu betapa menyeramkannya apartement ini di malam hari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

"Whoaaaaaaaa~ Apartementnya bagus, Jimin a~" sahutku sambil terpana melihat betapa mewahnya apartement yang akan kutempati bersama Jimin itu.

"Kudengar harganya murah karena berhantu..." gerutu Jimin.

"Gwenchana~ Kau kan tahu, aku tidak takut pada hal-hal gaib semacam itu.." sahutku sambil mengangkat daguku.

"Wajahmu kalau sedang marah lebih seram dari hantu, imma~" sahut Jimin sambil memukul punggungku.

Orang tua kami berdua memang berasal dari keluarga berkecukupan, tapi mereka agak pelit untuk membiayai kami.

Alasannya? Agar kami tidak jadi anak yang manja. Cih~

Mereka bahkan menyewakan kami apartement bagus dengan harga kamar termurah. Huft~

Aku dan Jimin membawa beberapa kardus barang-barang kami, sementara sisanya dibawakan oleh jasa pengangkut yang membawa barang-barang kami kesini.

"Apa saja yang kumasukan disini ya? Mengapa berat sekali, cih.." gerutu Jimin saat membawa kardusnya menuju kamar baru kami.

Aku dan Jimin segera membuka kamar apartement itu, dan interiornya sangat bagus.

"Siapa yang akan percaya kalau kamar ini berhantu?" gumamku sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarku.

Kamar apartement kami cukup luas, terdiri dari dua kamar tidur di dalamnya, sebuah kamar mandi, sebuah dapur minimalis, serta sebuah ruang utama untuk menonton televisi dan berbincang-bincang.

Kamarku dan kamar Jimin berseberangan.

Aku menata barang-barangku di dalam kamarku, sementara Jimin keluar untuk turun ke bawah dan mengambil barang-barang sisa miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JUNGKOOK POV**

"Yaaaa! Seorang pria manis berambut blonde baru saja keluar dari ruangan depan kita!" sahut Yoongi hyeong dengan antusias, padahal biasanya ia stay calm and cool dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Jinjja?" Namjoon hyeong segera ikut mengintip dari dalam pintu apartement kami.

"Ya, Jungkook a! Benar! Pria blonde yang sangat manis! Asaaa~ Kita bisa cuci mata, Jungkook a!" sahut Namjoon hyeong dengan penuh antusias.

Cih~ Kedua sahabatku ini memang sangat luar biasa dalam menggoda pria manis yang mereka lihat, ckckck..

Mereka terus mengintip, tiba-tiba mereka membuka pintu ruangan apartement kami dan segera menghampiri pria blonde itu.

"Ada yang perlu kami bantu? Sepertinya kardus itu cukup berat.." sahut Yoongi hyeong, menawarkan bantuan dengan bodohnya.

Pria itu kan sudah ada di depan ruangannya, buat apa Yoongi hyeong baru menawarkan bantuan? Ckckck...

"Kenalkan, aku yang tinggal di ruangan depanmu ini.. Namaku Kim Namjoon..." sahut Namjoon hyeong, berusaha memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku sahabatnya yang sering menginap disini, namaku Min Yoongi.." sahut Yoongi hyeong, tidak mau kalah dari Namjoon hyeong.

Pria berambut blonde itu kelihatan agak bingung, sementara aku hanya bisa tertawa dari dalam, melihat betapa agresifnya kedua sahabatku itu.

Dan tak lama kemudian, seorang pria lain terlihat keluar dari ruangan depan.

Rambutnya coklat tua keemasan.

"Ada apa, Jimin a?" sahut pria yang baru keluar itu.

Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena tertutup tubuh Namjoon hyeong.

Namun, tiba-tiba aku mendengar ucapan Yoongi hyeong.

"Uh? Rasanya wajahmu tidak asing... Apa kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Yoongi hyeong.

"Aaaah! Pulau Jeju!" sahut Namjoon hyeong dengan antusias, diiringi ucapan Yoongi hyeong, "Ah, majja! Pulau Jeju!"

Uh? Aku bingung apa maksudnya, dan akupun berjalan ke depan, menghampiri keempat pria itu, dan kedua mataku terbelalak melihat siapa pria berambut coklat tua keemasan itu.

"Uh? Jungkook a?" sahut pria itu, yang ternyata adalah Taehyung hyeong, pria manis yang kutemui di Pulau Jeju pada liburan musim semi tahun lalu!

"Uh? Taehyung hyeong?" sahutku dengan ekpresi tak kalah terkejutnya.

"Mwoya? Dia ini pria 1997 itu, Taetae a?" sahut pria berambut blonde, yang kuyakin adalah sahabat Taehyung hyeong.

Dan.. Mengapa ia tahu mengenaiku? Apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan Taehyung hyeong kepada sahabatnya itu mengenaiku?

"Kau sahabatnya pria ini?" tanya Namjoon kepada pria berambut blonde itu sambil menunjuk ke arah Taehyung hyeong.

Pria berambut blonde itu menganggukan kepalanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, boleh aku masuk dulu? Uh.. Kardusku agak berat..."

"Ah! Masuk dulu, sini aku bantu bawakan.." sahut Yoongi hyeong sambil mengambil kotak itu dari tangan sang pria berambut blonde, membuat pria itu terpaksa mengijinkan Yoongi hyeong masuk ke dalam dan membawakan kardus itu.

Namjoon hyeong juga tak mau kalah saing dan segera berjalan masuk menyusul Yoongi hyeong. "Ada yang bisa kubantu lagi?"

Tinggal aku berhadapan dengan Taehyung hyeong berdua di depan.

"Uhm... Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Jeon Jungkook.." sahut Taehyung hyeong sambil tersenyum.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Selamat datang, tetangga baruku.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOONGI POV**

Aku dan Namjoon sukses mengajak pria manis berambut blonde yang bernama Park Jimin itu makan siang bersama di rumah makan dekat apartement.

"Uhmm... Kau mengenal Taehyung sudah lama?" tanyaku.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Hampir lima tahun kami bersahabat.. Waeyo?"

"Uh... Seperti apa tipe idealnya?" tanya Namjoon.

Cih, ia tidak mengerti basa basi rupanya.

Jimin menatap Namjoon, lalu berkata, "Ah... Kalian mendekatiku untuk mencari informasi mengenai Taehyung? Ckckck~ Aku diperlakukan seperti ini lagu huft~"

Aku bingung apa maksud ucapannya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Namjoon dengan wajah bodohnya, menandakan ia kebingungan.

"Daridulu semua pria yang mendekatiku selalu mencoba mencari informasi mengenai Taehyung... Aku sih wajar-wajar saja, karena pesona Taehyung memang jauh diatasku.." sahut Jimin sambil memaksakan dirinya tersenyum.

"Aniya~ Kau lebih manis bagiku.." sahutku tiba-tiba dengan bodohnya.

Aku langsung terdiam setelah menyadari betapa bodohnya aku, mengungkapkan perasaanku secepat itu!

Namjoon kebingungan sambil menatapku, sementara Jimin tertawa. Tawa yang manis.

"Hahaha~ Kau tidak perlu berbohong untuk menghiburku, hyeong~ Aku sudah terbiasa~" sahut Jimin sambil tertawa, menampilkan eye smilenya yang sangat manis.

"Aku.. Uh... Serius..." sahutku.

Jimin menatapku. "Kalau memang benar, gumawo, hyeong~"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dengan bodohnya, pasrah dengan ketololanlu yang begitu cepat mengungkapkan perasaanku.

"Ah, menjawab pertanyaanmu.. Kalian berdua bersahabat dekat dengan pria 1997 itu?" sahut Jimin sambil menatap Namjoon.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, menyerahlah dengan sahabatmu..." sahut Jimin.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Namjoon lagi.

That idiot boy, jinjja! Namjoon selalu menunjukkan ekspresi ketidaktahuannya itu dengan sangat jelas!

"Setelah pertemuan kalian di Pulau Jeju, Taehyung jadi seperti orang gila.. Ia sering melamun sendiri, memikirkan pria 1997 itu.. Sepertinya ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pria 1997 itu..." sahut Jimin.

"Jinjja?" Namjoon dan aku berbicara bersamaan, terkejut mengetahui pria semanis Taehyung jatuh cinta pada Jungkook pada pandangan pertama waktu itu.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Awalnya aku berpikir, sehebat apa pria 1997 itu sampai-sampai Taetae begitu jatuh cinta padanya.. Tapi setelah melihatnya tadi, aku merasa wajar saja Taetae seperti itu.."

"Waeyo?" tanyaku.

"Pria 1997 itu sangat tampan dan keren! Aku juga terkejut melihatnya~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Cih~ Aku tak kalah keren darinya... Hanya tubuhnya saja lebih tinggi dariku.." sahutku, agak kesal melihat cara Jimin memuji Jungkook.

"Dan namanya adalah Jeon Jungkook, bukan 1997.." sahut Namjoon.

Jimin tertawa melihat ekspresi kami yang keberatan mendengar ia memuji Jungkook.

"Anyway, kalian pria-pria yang menyenangkan~ Senang berkenalan dengan kalian... Aku kira aku dan Taetae akan kesulitan beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru ini..." sahut Jimin.

"Senang bertetangga denganmu, Jimin a~" sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NAMJOON POV**

"Kau dengar kata-kata Jimin tadi siang? Taehyung sudah sangat menyukai Jungkook, jadi kau mundur saja! Seperti aku yang segera mundur dari mendapatkan Taehyung, dan berbalik menuju hati Park Jimin.." sahut Yoongi hyeong ketika kami bertiga makan malam di dalam apartement.

"Taehyung hyeong kenapa?" tanya Jungkook sambil kebingungan.

"Jimin bilang, Taehyung begitu jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertemuan kalian di Pulau Jeju.. Taehyung sering termenung selama setahun ini, memikirkanmu..." sahut Yoongi hyeong.

"Yaaa~ Mana mungkin? Jimin hyeong pasti salah tanggap.." sahut Jungkook dengan tidak percaya.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah! Aku ikut ke jalurmu, hyeong! Mendapatkan hati Jimin.." sahutku dengan penuh kemantapan.

"Yaish, imma! Mengapa kau selalu berebut denganku!" gerutu Yoongi hyeong sambil memukul kepala belakangku.

Aku dan Yoongi hyeong kembali beradu argumen tentang memperebutkan Jimin, sementara aku lihat Jungkook seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hyeong~ Haruskah kita jodohkan Jungkook dengan Taehyung? Sekalian kita mendekatkan diri kepada Jimin.." bisikku di telinga Yoongi hyeong.

"Ide bagus!" sahut Yoongi hyeong sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jungkook sambil menatap kami berdua.

"Rahasia~" sahutku dan Yoongi hyeong bersamaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Tak terasa sudah sebulan aku dan Jimin pindah kesini, dan hari-hari kami menjadi sangat ceria dengan kehadiran ketiga pria di ruangan depan kamar apartement kami.

Apalagi, aku tahu bahwa Yoongi hyeong dan Namjoon hyeong begitu ketat berkompetisi memenangkan hati Jimin.

Dan cara mereka mendekati Jimin sangat lucu, hehehe~

Dan bagaimana denganku dan Jungkook?

Huft~ Jungkook agak pendiam.. Ia tidak banyak bicara dan hanya ikut tertawa setiap kami berlima berkumpul untuk kumpul bersama.

Namun, justru karena pesonanya itulah, aku jadi makin jatuh cinta dibuatnya~

Aigoo~

Dan kelihatannya Jungkook tidak menyadari perasaanku padanya, cih~

Haruskah aku mengambil langkah terlebih dulu? Menyatakan perasaanku padanya?

Aku teringat sebuah lagu kesukaanku akhir-akhir ini, jadi aku mengambil handphoneku dan meletakkan earphone di kedua telingaku, menyetel lagu itu sambil membayangkan sosok tampan seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Lagu dari Loco feat Punch yang berjudul Say Yes, soundtrack dari sebuah drama kesukaanku yang berjudul Scarlet Heart Ryeo, karena kata teman-temanku, salah satu pemeran di drama itu yang bernama Byun Baekhyun wajahnya sangat mirip denganku, hehehe~

Aku ikut bernyanyi mengikuti irama dan lirik lagu itu.

 ** _"I'm in front of you  
I'm right here  
Tell me with your lips  
say yes say yes  
Without knowing  
I'm going to you  
I wanna tell you my heart with the blowing wind  
Love is true_**

 ** _I need u  
Baby, words I wanna tell you  
Words I couldn't say to you  
Baby baby baby boy love is true"_**

Ah~ Aku baru sadar!

Lagu ini sangat pas untuk kunyanyikan dihadapan Jungkook, untuk menyatakan cintaku yang sangat besar ini padanya!

 ** _"The one thing I want  
Is for you to stay by my side  
You smiling at me  
You listening to me  
That's enough for me too, you_**

 ** _I'm smiling at you  
My eyes are telling you  
Answer me like that too  
say yes say yes  
I like it cuz it's you  
I don't care if you make me cry  
Because you're my everything  
love is true_**

 ** _I need u  
Baby, words I wanna tell you  
Words I couldn't say to you  
Baby baby baby boy love is true"_**

Jadi, akhirnya sore itu aku memberanikan diriku menyatakan perasaanku kepada Jungkook.

Kami berlima baru saja pulang dari kampus, yang ternyata kampus baruku dan Jimin sama dengan tempat ketiga pria itu berkuliah.

Di tengah perjalanan, tepat di sebuah taman dekat apartement kami, aku menghentikan langkahku dan menatap Jungkook.

Dan dengan penuh keberanian aku menyanyikan lagu itu untuknya.

"Jungkook a, dengarkan baik-baik ya... Aku ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu!" sahutku.

Jungkook terlihat kebingungan sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Sementara Jimin, Yoongi hyeong, dan Namjoon hyeong menatap ke arahku.

Aku membuka mulutku, dan nyanyian itu keluar dari mulutku.

" ** _I'm in front of you  
I'm right here  
Tell me with your lips  
say yes say yes  
Without knowing  
I'm going to you  
I wanna tell you my heart with the blowing wind  
Love is true"_**

Kedua bola mata Jungkook membulat dengan sempurna.

Aku melanjutkan nyanyianku, dimana aku menskip part rap nya, karena part rapnya agak sulit, hehehe~

 ** _"I'm in front of you  
I'm right here  
Tell me with your lips  
say yes say yes  
Without knowing  
I'm going to you  
I wanna tell you my heart with the blowing wind  
Love is true_**

 ** _I need u  
Baby, words I wanna tell you  
Words I couldn't say to you  
Baby baby baby boy love is true"_**

Aku menghentikan nyanyianku, lalu menatap Jungkook sambil tersenyum, dan melanjutkan lagi nyanyianku.

 ** _"I'm in front of you  
I'm right here  
Tell me with your lips  
say yes say yes  
Without knowing  
I'm going to you  
I wanna tell you my heart with the blowing wind  
Love is true_**

 ** _The one thing I want  
Is for you to stay by my side  
You smiling at me  
You listening to me  
That's enough for me too, you_**

 ** _I'm smiling at you  
My eyes are telling you  
Answer me like that too  
say yes say yes  
I like it cuz it's you  
I don't care if you make me cry  
Because you're my everything  
love is true_**

 ** _I need u  
Baby, words I wanna tell you  
Words I couldn't say to you  
Baby baby baby boy love is true_**"

Aku menatap tepat ke kedua bola mata Jungkook.

"Jeon Jungkook, saranghae..." sahutku sambil tersenyum.

Membuat kedua bola mata Jungkook semakin membulat. Membuat Jimin, Yoongi hyeong, dan Namjoon hyeong begitu terkejut dengan pernyataan cintaku yang sangat berani dan tiba-tiba itu.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Note: As a request from my loyal reader, "sweetsugaaswag", yang minta dibuatin ff KookV, Jungkook seme Taehyung uke, maka terbentuklah ff ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih saya atas kesetiaannya membaca hampir semua ff hasil karya saya :)**

 **Dan ff ini juga sekaligus saya persembahkan untuk semua readers yang menyukai karya-karya saya :) Terima kasih untuk semua pujian, masukan, saran, dan semangat kalian di setiap ff yang saya buat :) Tanpa kalian semua, saya tidak ada artinya di dunia per-ff-an ini {}**

 **Semoga ff ini masih bisa menghibur kalian semua ya :) /deep bows/**

 **Silakan ditunggu chapter berikutnya, yang merupakan ending dari ff ini :) Saya usahakan minggu depan sudah bisa apdet chapter lanjutannya, tapi kalau ngetroll harap maklum ya /deep bows/**

 **Maaf cuma bisa bikin two shoot, karena masih banyak ff chapter saya lainnya yang lagi saya garap :)**

 **Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa reviewnya ya :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Just Say Yes, Please**

 **Cast: Taehyung, Jimin, Jungkook, Yoongi, Namjoon #KookV #NamMin #YoonMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Two Shoot**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **JUNGKOOK POV**

Yaaaaaaaaaaa!

Apa yang barusan terjadi?

Taehyung hyeong... Menyatakan perasaannya padaku?

Whoaaaaaaaaaaaa! Aku rasa aku bisa gila...

Mengapa ia senekat itu menyatakan perasannya padaku, dihadapan Jimin, Yoongi hyeong, dan Namjoon hyeong?

Aku pikir ucapan Yoongi hyeong tentang perasaan Taehyung hyeong padaku itu hanya salah paham, ternyata ia benar-benar menyukaiku?

Lalu? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Dengan bodohnya aku hanya diam ketika Taehyung hyeong mengutarakan perasaannya padaku tadi.

Untungnya ia tidak marah karena aku tidak menjawab apapun.

Ia justru berkata, "Aku tahu aku terlalu tiba-tiba, jadi kau tidak perlu menjawab sekarang~ Kuberi kau waktu untuk berpikir, sampai kau siap menjawabnya~ Tapi, aku ingin kau tahu satu hal... Bahwa aku akan selalu disini, berdiri dihadapanmu, menunggumu menjawab.. And just say yes, please~"

Aku bahkan hanya bisa menganggukan kepalaku dengan bodohnya, cih! Pria macam apa aku ini sebenarnya?

Padahal, sejak melihatnya waktu itu, sejujurnya aku juga menyukai sosoknya yang manis. Tapi, mengapa aku masih ragu untuk menjawab "iya" atas pernyataan cintanya?

Aku rasa aku masih butuh sedikit waktu...

Ngomong-ngomong, suaranya bagus juga..

Bukankah itu soundtrack lagu drama kesukaanku yang berjudul Scarlet Heart Ryeo?

Tentu saja aku suka drama itu! Karena aktris utama wanitanya, IU noona, adalah idolaku sejak dulu, hehehe~

Aku ingat sepertinya aku pernah mendownload lagu itu juga, jadi aku mengambil handphoneku dan mendengarkan lagu itu.

Dan aku baru sadar! Lirik rap lagu itu! Seperti perasaanku kepada Taehyung hyeong saat ini!

 ** _"Your eyes that only tickled me  
Now makes me smile as if I'm used to it  
You just need to walk over there  
My friends keep telling me  
As they try to push me"_**

Sejak sebulan yang lalu, Namjoon hyeong dan Yoongi hyeong memang selalu memdorongku untuk maju mendekati Taehyung hyeong, tapi aku masih malu. Masih bingung tepatnya.

" ** _My heels are still heavy  
I just wanna take it off by the end of the night  
I wish you would hold out your hand  
So I can run to you barefoot"_**

Ya, langkahku masih agak berat untuk maju mendekati Taehyung hyeong. Aku masih butuh waktu untuk menunggu saat yang tepat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

"Yaaaaa, imma~ Kau memang benar-benar mulai gila rupanya? Kau menyatakan cintamu dihadapan kami semua?" sahut Jimin yang tak henti-hentinya mengoceh sejak kami masukke apartement kami.

"Ia bahkan tidak bisa menjawabmu... Aigoooooo~ Apa gunanya pria tampan jika pengecut seperti itu? Ckckck~ Ia tidak seperti Yoongi hyeong dan Namjoon hyeong yang dengan gentleman menunjukkan perasaan mereka padaku.." sahut Jimin lagi.

"Ia bukan pengecut.. Aku yakin ia hanya butuh waktu untuk menjawabku..." sahutku sambil memukul pelan bahu Jimin. "Lalu, diantara kedua pria itu, siapa yang akan kau pilih?"

Jimin tersenyum. "Molla~ Aku masih suka keadaan ini.. Ternyata, begini toh rasanya diperebutkan dua pria keren? Aku kini bisa merasakan yang selama ini kau rasakan ketika mereka memperebutkanmu, Taetae~"

"Cih~ Bocah gila..." sahutku sambil tersenyum dan berjalan ke dalam kamarku.

Aku duduk di kamarku dan berpikir.

Ia diam karena butuh waktu kan?

Bukan berarti ia tidak menyukaiku kan?

Kalau ia tidak menyukaiku, harusnya ia langsung menolakku kan?

Ya kan?

Arrghhh~ Molla! Mollaaaaa~

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku karena frustasi melihat reaksi Jungkook yang hanya bisa terdiam mematung seperti itu.

Atau karena suaraku yang aneh? Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ Kiamatlah sudah duniaku, aigooooooo~

Sudah pukul setengah sebelas malam, dan aku masih belum bisa tertidur memikirkan kejadian tadi sore.

Apa pernyataan cintaku membebani Jungkook?

Apa yang harus kulakukan besok jika berhadapan dengannya? Huft~

Dan sepertinya yang digosipkan mengenai keangkeran apartement ini ada benarnya.

Karena aku mulai mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamarku.

Seperti ada tangisan anak kecil di ruang utama, padahal kan jelas-jelas tidak ada anak kecil disini!

Cih! Untung aku bukan bocah penakut, jadi aku putuskan untuk memejamkan kedua mataku dan memasang earphone di kedua telingaku, menyetel lagu kesukaanku itu.

Loco feat Punch, Say Yes~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIMIN POV**

Sial! Mengapa aku harus terbangun karena ingin buang air kecil jam segini?

Aku melihat jarum jam, pukul 00.15 AM.

Aku berjalan keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi.

Ruangan sangat gelap karena lampu kami matikan.

Aku menyalakan lampu kamar mandi, dan melakukan ritual buang air kecil.

Setelah selesai, aku mencuci tangan dan berjalan menuju kamarku, namun tiba-tiba aku mulai mendengar suara-suara aneh!

Suara anak kecil tengah menangis, dan suara wanita seperti sedang tertawa!

Omo~ Ada apa ini!

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar Taehyung berkali-kali tapi ia tidak menjawab.

Pasti ia menyetel lagu dan menyumpal kupingnya dengan earphone lagi!

Aku mulai ketakutan, dan akhirnya aku terpaksa berlari keluar dan mengetuk pintu apartement Jungkook.

Setelah beberapa menit lamanya, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka, dan Yoongi hyeong, dengan wajah masih mengantuknya itu terlihat di hadapanku.

Aku refleks segera memeluknya karena sudah sangat ketakutan!

"Hyeoooong~" sahutku sambil memeluknya erat.

"Uh?" Yoongi hyeong sepertinya kebingungan. "Waeyo, Jimin a?"

"Ada.. Ada hantu di ruanganku hyeong! Aku... Aku takut..." sahutku sambil mulai menangis dalam pelukan Yoongi hyeong.

"Kau melihatnya?" tanya Yoongi hyeong sambil memeluk tubuhku.

"Aku mendengar suara tangisan anak kecil... Dan suara wanita tertawa... Itu menyeramkan, hyeong..." sahutku sambil menangis.

Dan tangan Yoongi hyeong mulai mengusap pelan kepalaku, menenangkanku. "Gwenchana~ Ada aku disini... Gwenchana..."

Aku dipersilakan masuk ke apartement Jungkook itu dan duduk di sofa ruang utama setelah tangisku mereda.

Hanya ada Yoongi hyeong disana.

"Namjoon dan Jungkook tidur di kamar mereka masing-masing, sementara aku yang hanya menumpang ini tidur di sofa..." sahut Yoongi hyeong ketika aku memandang berkeliling.

"Aaaah..." sahutku sambil membuka lebar mulutku.

"Kau sudah agak baikan?" tanya Yoongi hyeong.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Gumawo, hyeong..."

"Taehyung dimana?" tanya Yoongi hyeong.

"Ia sering tidur menggunakan earphone dan mengunci kamarnya, jadi ia tidak akan mendengarku saat menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya..." sahutku sambil mengatur nafasku.

"Aigoo~ Ternyata memang apartement itu menyeramkan..." sahut Yoongi hyeong.

"Taehyung sih pemberani, jadi tak akan jadi masalah baginya... Aku juga biasanya tidak takut, tapi entah kenapa barusan aku merasa sangat ketakutan..." sahutku sambil menundukan kepalaku.

"Gwenchana~" sahut Yoongi hyeong sambil menepuk pelan punggungku, menenangkanku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Pagi ini, tema pembicaraan kami adalah, hantu di apartement!

Terima kasih kepada Jimin dan Yoongi hyeong yang membahas ini ketika kami berlima berkumpul untuk sarapan bersama sebelum berangkat ke kampus, jadi masalah pernyataan cintaku tidak lagi dibahas.

Jimin menceritakan dengan ekspresi hebohnya mengenai betapa ketakutannya ia semalam, dan betapa tulinya aku yang tak mendengarnya meminta tolong, serta betapa kerennya Yoongi hyeong menenangkannya semalam.

Membuat Namjoon hyeong cemberut mendengar pujian-pujian Jimin untuk Yoongi hyeong.

Aku melirik ke arah Jungkook, dan ia sepertinya juga mengerti mengenai masalah hantu itu.

"Aku dan Namjoon hyeong sering mendengar suara-suara itu jika kami pulang larut malam, makanya kami tidak lagi mau pulang terlalu malam, itu mengerikan.." sahut Jungkook.

"Kau pasti sangat ketakutan semalam ya?" sahut Namjoon sambil menepuk bahu Jimin.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Untung Yoongi hyeong membuka pintu dan menenangkanku..."

"Lagi-lagi Yoongi hyeong.." gerutu Namjoon.

Aku menatap Jungkook, dan ternyata Jungkook juga sedang menatapku.

Kami beradu pandang, dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum, bingung harus bersikap bagaimana.

Untunglah, ia juga tersenyum balik ke arahku, membuat senyuman di wajahku jadi semakin lebar.

Syukurlah, kurasa ia tidak terbeban dengan pernyataan cintaku..

Aku sangat takut ia terbeban dengan pernyataan cintaku padanya.

Dan aktivitas kami mulai berjalan seperti biasanya.

Kami berlima mengobrol bersama, di kampus pun kami berkumpul berlima jika jam istirahat kami sedang berbarengan.

Tak terasa waktu terus berlalu, dan sudah seminggu sejak aku menyatakan cintaku pada Jungkook.

Jungkook belum menjawab apa-apa, tapi setidaknya ia juga tidak menghindariku.

Bahkan, dua hari yang lalu, ketika aku dan dia sedang berdua di kantin kampus karena Jimin sedang di toilet sementara Yoongi hyeong dan Namjoon hyeong masih belum menyelesaikan kelasnya, ia menawarkan untuk membelikanku minuman.

"Aku mau beli ice chocolote, kau mau kubelikan apa hyeong?" tanya Jungkook, membuat detak jantungku semakin berdebar!

"Ice americano? Ah, aniya! Strawberry juice saja~" sahutku sambil tersenyum.

"Sebegitu sukanya kah kau akan strawberry, hyeong? Hehehe.." sahut Jungkook sambil berjalan menuju meja kasir untuk memesan minuman.

Aku benar-benar bersyukur menyukai pria sepertinya. Tampan, baik, dan ramah...

Benar-benar tipe idamanku!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JUNGKOOK POV**

Sudah seminggu berlalu dan aku masih belum menjawab pernyataan cinta Taehyung hyeong.

Aku duduk di beranda apartement dan menyandarkan kepalaku ke dinding yang ada di belakangku.

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku dan menikmati angin yang berhembus dengan sejuknya.

Dan bayangan wajah serta senyuman Taehyung hyeong terlintas di benakku.

Aku jadi teringat lirik lagu itu.

 ** _"In my complicated days  
I'm trying to think, each hour  
Now I finally realized  
Everything is gone and only you remain"_**

Aku kini mulai menyadari, dari semua kesibukan dan aktivitasku selama ini, diantara orang-orang yang ada disekelilingku selama ini, setiap aku memejamkan kedua mataku, semuanya seolah menghilang begitu saja, menyisakan sesosok pria manis bernama Kim Taehyung dalam benakku.

Hanya wajah dan senyumannya yang terbayang di benakku.

 ** _"Last spring, I saw you by coincidence  
I hope there will be no more coincidences  
I want to hold your hand that used to only pass by  
I want to walk with you, whatever path we take"_**

Ya! Pertemuan pertama kami adalah musim semi tahun lalu, secara kebetulan kami dua kali bertemu.

Dan aku berharap, tidak akan ada lagi kata kebetulan di pertemuanku dengan Taehyung hyeong selanjutnya!

Aku rasanya ingin menggenggam jari-jari indah milik Taehyung hyeong dan berjalan bergandengan, hanya berdua dengannya, di setiap langkahku kedepannya. Hanya bersamanya.

 ** _"I can go anywhere  
This isn't a lie (promise me)  
From now on, by my side  
Will be the most comfortable spot_**

 ** _Like the sound that comes out of shut lips  
I wish you would call out my name  
Even if I fall back and walk  
I wish you would only listen to my voice"_**

Betul! Aku bisa pergi kemanapun, ke semua tempat yang ingin dikunjunginya!

Dan aku tidak berbohong.. Karena aku ingin, mulai saat ini juga, berada disisiku adalah menjadi tempat ternyaman untuk Taehyung hyeong..

Tapi...

Bagaimana caraku menjawab pernyataan cintanya?

Bukankah seharusnya aku yang menyatakan perasaanku, dan ia menjawab "yes"?

Yaishhhhhhhh~ Kalau begini keadaannya, aku jadi bingung..

Masa harus aku yang menjawab "yes"?

Dimana harga diriku sebagai seorang pria sejati?

Huft~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIMIN POV**

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Park Jimin.. Tak bisakah kau menjawab perasaanku untukmu? Just say yes, please?" sahut Yoongi hyeong padaku sore itu ketika ia mengajakku berjalan-jalan di taman, hanya berdua.

Aku menatap Yoongi hyeong.

Yoongi hyeong menatapku dengan penuh berharap, mengharapkan aku bisa membalas cintanya.

Aku teringat, sejak awal pertemuan kami, hingga saat ini, bukankah selalu Yoongi hyeong yang berani mengungkapkan semuanya secara terang-terangan padaku?

Sementara Namjoon hyeong sempat menanyakan Taehyung padaku saat kami pertama kali bertemu, dan baru menyatakan perasaannya padaku setelah beberapa minggu berlalu.

Dan sejujurnya, aku memang merasa sangat nyaman setiap bersama dengan Yoongi hyeong.

Maka dari itu, aku akan menjadi sangat bodoh jika menolaknya kan?

Aku menatap wajah Yoongi hyeong sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

Aku menganggukan pelan kepalaku dan menjawab, "Aku juga mencintaimu, hyeong... So, i will say yes~ And my answer is, yes~"

"Jinjja?" Kedua tangan Yoongi hyeong langsung memegang erat kedua bahuku, terkejut mendengar jawabanku.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku, dan bibir kami mulai bertautan.

Ciuman Yoongi hyeong terasa sangat hangat dan lembut di bibirku.

Aku sangat menyukai saat ini, dimana kami saling berciuman di musim semi, di tengah hembusan angin yang menerpa lembut rambut kami.

"Gumawo, Jimin a.." sahut Yoongi hyeong setelah ia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, dan Yoongi hyeong segera memeluk tubuhku dengan sangat erat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Mwoya?

Jimin dan Yoongi hyeong sudah resmi berpacaran?

Huft~ Aku jadi iri mendengar cerita Jimin ketika Yoongi hyeong menyatakan cintanya pada Jimin.

Malam itu kami makan malam bersama, dan Yoongi hyeong yang mentraktir kami.

Ketika kami bertanya ada acara apa, ia bilang merayakan Jimin menerima cintanya, dan tentu saja ekspresi wajah Namjoon hyeong jadi agak suram mendengarnya.

"Aku patah hati, huft~" gerutu Namjoon hyeong.

"Mian, hyeong..." sahut Jimin dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Gwenchana, imma~ Itu pilihanmu.." sahut Namjoon hyeong sambil menegak segelas soju.

Untunglah Namjoon hyeong berbesar hati menerima kekalahannya, jadi malam itu acara makan malam kami berlangsung dengan ramai dan menyenangkan seperti biasanya.

Setelah selesai makan malam, kami berjalan pulang, namun Jungkook tiba-tiba menarik tanganku, berjalan ke arah berlawanan dari apartement kami.

"Kalian kembalilah terlebih dulu, aku ada urusan dengan Taehyung hyeong.." sahut Jungkook.

Aku dengan pasrah mengikuti arah Jungkook melangkah, dan aku membuka lebar kedua bola mataku.

Di sebuah kafe outdoor yang didekorasi dengan sangat indah, Jungkook menyiapkan sebuah meja untukku dan dirinya.

"Kita kan baru makan malam.." sahutku.

"Kita hanya akan makan dessert disini.. Kau duduk dulu, tunggu aku sebentar.." sahut Jungkook sambil berjalan ke dalam kafe.

Ada sebuah panggung kecil di depan sana.

Dan tiba-tiba Jungkook naik ke atas sana, dan duduk sambil memegang sebuah mic.

"Aku, Jeon Jungkook, ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu kepada seorang pria manis bernama Kim Taehyung malam ini..." sahut Jungkook tiba-tiba, membuat semua pengunjung kafe menoleh ke arah panggung.

Aku membelalakan kedua bola mataku. Igo mwoya?

Dan alunan nada itu terputar!

Loco feat Punch! Say yes!

Dan suara lembut nan indah milik Jungkook mulai terdengar, menyanyikan lagu itu dengan sangat sempurna, mulai dari awal hingga akhir.

Vocal part hingga rap part, semua dinyanyikannya dengan sangat sempurna!

 ** _"I'm in front of you  
I'm right here  
Tell me with your lips  
say yes say yes  
Without knowing  
I'm going to you  
I wanna tell you my heart with the blowing wind  
Love is true_**

 ** _Your eyes that only tickled me  
Now makes me smile as if I'm used to it  
You just need to walk over there  
My friends keep telling me  
As they try to push me_**

 ** _My heels are still heavy  
I just wanna take it off by the end of the night  
I wish you would hold out your hand  
So I can run to you barefoot_**

 ** _In my complicated days  
I'm trying to think, each hour  
Now I finally realized  
Everything is gone and only you remain_**

 ** _Last spring, I saw you by coincidence  
I hope there will be no more coincidences  
I want to hold your hand that used to only pass by  
I want to walk with you, whatever path we take_**

 ** _I'm in front of you  
I'm right here  
Tell me with your lips  
say yes say yes  
Without knowing  
I'm going to you  
I wanna tell you my heart with the blowing wind  
Love is true_**

 ** _I need u  
Baby, words I wanna tell you  
Words I couldn't say to you  
Baby baby baby boy love is true_**

 ** _I can go anywhere  
This isn't a lie (promise me)  
From now on, by my side  
Will be the most comfortable spot_**

 ** _Like the sound that comes out of shut lips  
I wish you would call out my name  
Even if I fall back and walk  
I wish you would only listen to my voice_**

 ** _I'm in front of you  
I'm right here  
Tell me with your lips  
say yes say yes  
Without knowing  
I'm going to you  
I wanna tell you my heart with the blowing wind  
Love is true_**

 ** _The one thing I want  
Is for you to stay by my side  
You smiling at me  
You listening to me  
That's enough for me too, you_**

 ** _I'm smiling at you  
My eyes are telling you  
Answer me like that too  
say yes say yes  
I like it cuz it's you  
I don't care if you make me cry  
Because you're my everything  
love is true_**

 ** _I need u  
Baby, words I wanna tell you  
Words I couldn't say to you  
Baby baby baby boy love is true_**"

Setelah selesai menyanyikan lagu itu, Jungkook berjalan ke arahku, membuat detak jantungku berdebar tidak karuan!

Jungkook berjongkok dihadapanku, dan berkata, "Saranghae, Kim Taehyung... Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Say yes, please... Just say yes, please..."

Air mataku menetes.

Aku sangat terharu dengan semua ini..

Aku tak menyangka, bukannya menjawabku, ia justru mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku.

Tanpa basa-basi aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Yes..." sahutku sambil tersenyum, sementara air mata bahagia itu menetes dari kedua bola mataku.

Jungkook segera menghapus air mataku, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, dan aku merasakan betapa hangat bibirnya enyentuh bibirku.

Kami saling melumat, diiringi tepuk tangan yangmeriah dari semua pengunjung kafe disana.

Dan tiba-tiba suara itu terdengar.

"Jadi, kau mengusir kami, padahal kau membuat pertunjukan sehebat ini?"

"Cih! Kau menginjinkan orang lain melihat, tapi kami sahabatmu ini kau suruh pulang duluan?"

"Chukkae, Taetae a~"

Kami melepaskan ciuman kami dan menoleh, terkejut karena ternyata mereka bertiga ada disana, dibelakang kami.

"Kami mengikuti kalian sejak awal, imma~" sahut Yoongi hyeong.

Aku dan Jungkook saling bertatapan dan saling tersenyum.

"Aigoo~ Jadi aku single sendirian sekarang?" gerutu Namjoon hyeong, diiringi tawa kami berempat.

Syukurlah, aku berhasil meraih cintaku yang selama ini kuimpi-impikan...

Saranghae, Jeon Jungkook~

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Note: Akhirnya END juga :) Maaf kalau gaje cerita dan endingnya ya /deep bows/ Maaf kalo dianggap kurang greget :(  
**

 **Semoga kalian semua suka dengan ff ini, semoga ff ini berhasil menghibur semuanya~ :) Thx a lot buat semua masukan, pujian, semangat, dan dukungannya :)**

 **See u all in my other ff :) /deep bows/**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **sweetsugaaswag : baguslah kalau kamu suka :) semoga suka juga sama endingnya ya :) whoaaa~ terharu jadinya :) tapi tetap fokus dengan kuliahmu ya jangan sampai terbengkalai karena ff saya :) kan bisa baca ff saya setelah kamu pulang kuliah :) saya usahakan buat ff kookv lainnya kalau ada ide dan ada waktu :) cheonma, swagie :) you too ya, semoga sehat selalu dan sukses kuliahnya :) nado saranghae :) /deep bows/**

 **Suga's kumamon : vhope yoonmin? oke saya tampung dulu ya requestnya, kalo ada ide bikin ff baru saya usahakan bikin requestmu pairingnya :) btw beberapa ff saya ada yang vhope dan yoonmin, udah dibaca semua? :)**

 **esazame : disini ncim direbutin, di jimderella & 4 knight ncim juga direbutin tuh wkwkw XD #JiminUkeAlive XD**


End file.
